The KitanaJade Survival Trilogy
by Christ Illusion
Summary: This is a trilogy of expeditions that Kitana and Jade go on, to find certain valuables. But when hunger strikes for both, things can get a little akward. Not to mention dangerous! R&R! Currently being updated.
1. The Cave

Kitana and Jade were walking in an underground cave, searching for the treasure that Mileena said was in the deepest part of the cave. Kitana was feeling somewhat disgruntled about being down there, whereas Jade was feeling quite comfortable. "I don't see what you're getting yourself in a tizzy about." Jade said nonchalantly. "I do not like this place, and the fact that my dimwitted sister may have sent us on a wild good chase for some treasure is maddening." Kitana sulked. "Oh will you relax?" Not that Jade minded Kitana's behavior, but she was acting very immature for a princess. "I'm rather ravenous right now, we've been exploring this godforsaken dungeon for almost thirty minutes, and on top of all that, we have absolutely nothing." Jade sighed, this was going to be a long journey.

Back at the palace, Mileena was in hysterics. She knew there was gold at the end, but the path she had designed for them, (with the help of the Outworld forces of course), took them in one giant circle. She even had a screen that tracked their movements and let her see what they were doing. She ran down to the kitchen to make herself some movie theater butter popcorn. This was going to be an interesting show, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

In the cave, things were going from bad to worse. The whole ceiling was filled with stalagmites. They were halfway through the room when Kitana's stomach began to groan loudly. The volume of her stomach began to cause cracks in the platforms that kept the stalagmites dangling from the ceiling. As Kitana covered her stomach in embarrassment, Jade made a shushing noise and directed Kitana's gaze toward the ceiling, where a few tiny chunks fell from the ceiling not too far away. Her stomach suddenly sounded off again, and this time one of the stalagmites dropped from the ceiling. Jade reacted on instinct, tackling her out of the way so she wouldn't be killed on the spot. The princess looked at Jade with gratitude. "Thank you Jade, and I do apologize for my carelessness." Kitana said. Jade nodded. "It is alright. But I suggest we pick up the pace before your stomach gets us both killed." Kitana nodded in agreement, and they started moving at a much faster pace this time.

They eventually reached a platform that was supported by a pile of wood. They both jumped on, and as soon as they landed, the platform began to shift downwards. Jade quickly ran to the other side, putting a hand up. "I might have an idea." She said. "Just give me a minute to think this through." Kitana's stomach however, had other ideas. It roared, causing her to blush. They also heard a groaning noise from the platform as several of the wood underneath began to break. "According to my stomach Jade, you may have a second." Jade snapped into action, running to the edge and using her staff to propel herself to the ledge above. She dropped a ladder down, and motioned for Kitana to come. Kitana gasped as her stomach growled again, causing the platform to sink lower as it tilted downward. "Hurry!" Jade urged. Kitana ran to the other side, and jumped onto the ladder just as the wood gave way and the entire platform plummeted down. Kitana quickly climbed up and continued with Jade, not looking back.

Mileena was still watching them, her eyes glued to the screen as Kitana and Jade neared the final stretch. She held her breath as they neared the rocky bridge, the final obstacle in the cave. She took good care in making that bridge so she was interested to see how this would play out.

Kitana and Jade soon approached the rocky bridge, suspended over a floor of molten lava. Jade gave a low whistle, and Kitana's eyes widened. "Oh dear…" She commented. Jade looked back at Kitana. "Just follow my lead, keep quiet, and tread carefully." Kitana nodded, eager to get out of this dreadful cave. Jade walked silently across the bridge, almost jumping as Kitana's stomach rumbled loudly. The bridge began to shake as the rocks making up the bridge began to fall one by one, starting from the beginning. "Here!" Jade yelled as she grabbed Kitana's fans, and fan-lifted her to the other side, while she used her own staff to propel herself to the other side, just as the final rock fell down. They continued through a winding hallway, until they saw a faint gold light coming from just ahead. Jade and Kitana broke into a run, reaching a room that had buckets that were filled to the brim with gold. Even better, there was an exit to outside just ahead!

Jade and Kitana both grabbed two barrels, smiling at each other. "I can't believe we're actually leaving with all this gold! My sister was telling the truth after all!" Kitana cheered, relieved. "I know! Here I thought she was duping both of us!" Jade added. They walked into the light with the gold…..only to end up where they started. "You've got to be kidding me!" Kitana groaned.

Mileena was on the verge of dying of laughter. "I can't believe they actually fell for that!" She crowed. "And they thought they were home free!" She then stopped laughing as she noticed several cracks in the wall that they had their backs against. "Shit…" She spat. "I knew I messed up somewhere…" She finished her popcorn, sighing and going to make herself a hamburger and fries.

Kitana slammed her back against the wall, annoyed. She was absolutely sure that they should've been out! Jade grunted under breath. "Your sister is a real piece of work, you know that?" Kitana rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You don't know the half of it." She quipped. "Wait….do you see that?" Jade began, pointing to the cracks made on the wall when Kitana hit her back against it. "Yeah….I do. Jade, try hitting it. I'm rather intrigued by it now." Jade rammed her shoulder against it, and twice as many cracks appeared on the wall. The girls nodded at the same time, and launched themselves at the wall, busting it open and revealing the real exit to the outside. "YES! WE'RE FREE!" Kitana cheered loudly. Her stomach however, shortened the celebration with a roar. "We'll be free AND dead if we don't get out of here soon!" Jade said in a panicked voice. Jade was right, the roar from Kitana's belly caused the cave to tremble, and the ceiling above them began to cave in. They quickly grabbed the four buckets of gold and ran out of the cave, just as a large boulder fell behind them, preventing further entry. Kitana hugged Jade tightly. "We made it!" Jade chuckled. "Yes we did. You can actually use the gold to by yourself a cave full of food!" Jade added in. She stopped however when she saw Kitana's face turn a shade of grey. "Please don't mention caves around me for a while…" Jade nodded in understanding. They began to make their way back to the palace.

Mileena saw what happened to the cave, and gasped. "They made it out alive?! And with the GOLD? But how?" She heard the palace doors open, and suspected they had arrived. Sure enough, Kitana's voice rang through the palace. "Mileena! We have retrieved the treasure. Show yourself!" Mileena sighed. "Bring it up here!" She yelled. Kitana and Jade brought it upstairs, and they reached Mileena's door just as Kitana's stomach rumbled loudly.

Mileena snickered. "Well now sister, seems like you got yourself into a pickle out there!" At the mention of the word "pickle", Kitana's stomach growled for the hundredth time that day. Jade saw Kitana's face pale even more, so she stepped in. "Mileena, your sister has endured both hunger and danger, and we both risked our lives to get this for you. The least you can do is be grateful, not add to her problems." Mileena sighed. She walked over to her dinner and sat down. The moment she picked it up, she saw Kitana standing over her. "What…" Mileena snarled. "Since I went through the ordeal of getting that treasure for you, I believe I deserve some compensation for my troubles." Mileena pulled the plate towards her, defiantly. "You'll have to pry it from me." She remarked, stubbornly. Her eyes widened as Kitana's lips formed an evil smile. "Oh I do believe that can be arranged." She snapped her fingers, and before Mileena could react, Jade appeared and whacked Mileena in the groin with her staff. Kitana sat in a chair with the food on a table in front of her. "Now…" She started, as Mileena came to. "You will feed me like an obedient little girl while I sit here." Mileena growled. "Absolutely not!" Jade came up behind her, a boomerang pressed against Mileena's neck. "Oh I could just tell mother you got into trouble in another realm and got yourself killed." Kitana said, smiling evilly. "You wouldn't dare…" Mileena started. "Would you like to test that?" Kitana grinned, as Jade pressed point of the boomerang against Mileena's adam's apple, causing her to gulp with fear. "What's wrong Mileena? You seem a little shaken…" Kitana said with mock concern in her voice. "I'll do it…." Mileena muttered. "What was that? Speak up a little. "I SAID I'LL DO IT, DAMMIT!" Mileena roared. "That's more like it." Kitana chuckled.

So Mileena started feeding Kitana bite by bite, grunting with displeasure as she did so. Jade smirked, watching the scene before her unfold, sipping her soda. "Alls well that ends well." She said to herself. "The princess is living large and in charge, she's being fed by her sister, I'm enjoying myself for once, and Mileena's turned into her own sister's little bitch. Yup, I'd say things are perfect right now." And that's how it went for the rest of the day.


	2. The Rain Forest

Jade and Kitana soon found themselves lost in the Amazon rainforest in Earthrealm. Needless to say, Jade was less than pleased. Once again, Kitana had listened to her dumbass clone, and dragged her to this location to find some "sacred food". They left early in the morning. Kitana had made sure to eat this time, while Jade unfortunately had not.

Kitana was smiling like an idiot, much to Jade's displeasure. "Now isn't this ironic?" She chuckled. "Now I'M the calm one, and you're the hungry one." Jade sighed softly. "Well if it wasn't for you practically dragging me out the door, I would've eaten then. Oh and by the way, there is nothing here that can be destroyed by my stomach, so HA!" She boasted. Kitana had a look of annoyance, but it didn't last long as Jade's stomach rumbled loudly, causing a huge tree to fall, narrowly missing them. Both girls stared at the fallen tree in shock. Jade looked at Kitana incredulously. "Well then. I stand corrected. Now let's please get a move on so we can get out of here. I'd rather not have a repeat of what happened in the cave." Kitana shuddered, the memory was still fresh in her mind.

The girls had the same outfits on of course, (See Mileena's Little Game Part 1), and they also had Indian-like face paint. Jade didn't think it was necessary to wear that kind of paint, but Kitana thought it looked cool, so she had no objections. She was walking along the trail when she felt something hug her from behind. She was already to whirl around and strike whatever animal grabbed her but stopped after seeing that it was only Kitana. "Um…are you okay?" Jade questioned. Kitana smiled. "I'm good, thank you for asking. It's just….the noises coming from your belly are rather….pleasing." Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean to say….my stomach noises arouse you?" She said, almost choking on her words. Kitana blushed, wringing her hands together in shame. "Yes…" Jade thought for a second. "Hm…could it possibly be that the loud noises that put us in danger, excite you by arousal?" Kitana nodded. "Yes, and the more it happens, the more I like it…and the more I feel like getting close to you. Oh god, I sound so ridicul-" Jade shushed her before she could finish. "You're fine. Absolutely fine. In fact, if it makes it any better, I secretly enjoyed your noises while we were in the cave." Kitana's eyes widened. "R-really?" Jade nodded, smiling. She put an arm around Kitana and continued through the forest.

Eventually they reached a stream, and they decided to wash their faces in it after traveling for an hour in the hot forest. Kitana accidentally slipped and fell in, being swept downstream by the current. Jade dived in after her, determined to protect her from any harm. Kitana felt happy once she felt Jade grab hold of her, but her happiness turned into horror when she saw what was at the end of the stream. "Um Jade…." Kitana started. "I know…" Jade finished. "Brace yourself!" Kitana shouted as they reached the waterfall's drop. Luckily, Kitana grabbed onto a ledge that jutted out, while Jade held onto her. They felt safe for the moment, but Jade's stomach roared, causing the ledge to break, sending both girls plummeting into the water below. By the time they had both finally gotten ashore again, Jade's stomach was growling like an alligator. "This is getting very out of hand, I must say." Kitana commented, wide-eyed. "Ya think?!" was all Jade could say in reply. Kitana heard the same growl again, and looked toward Jade. Jade caught her glance and shook her head. "That wasn't my stomach…" Kitana then looked down and saw several alligators approaching them. "Oh dear…." Kitana started, noticing they were surrounded. Jade looked around as well. "Kitana, if this is the end, I just want you to know…I love you, and I always have." Kitana looked at Jade in shock. "Y-you do?!" Jade nodded. "Yes….I just didn't know what your mother would think of it, so I kept it to myself. Same goes for Mileena. You saw us together before but the one I really wanted was you." Kitana smiled, blushing. "Awww, that's so sweet." Jade closed her eyes, and so did Kitana, both waiting for the alligators to strike. Then suddenly, another alligator-like growl erupted from Jade's belly. Both girls opened their eyes to see that the alligators had backed up a couple feet. "What's going on…?" Kitana asked, confused. Jade studied them for a minute before responding. "My guess is that they believe that the noises from my stomach are coming from their leader, and that they're standing down." Suddenly Jade's belly roared again, and the alligators turned tail and fled back into the water. Kitana raised an eyebrow. "Now that was odd…" Jade commented. They continued on, and finally reached the bucket where there was the sacred food.

Mileena saw what was going on from her screen, and decided that enough was enough. She sure as hell was not going to be screwed this time! She teleported down there, just as they found the gum. "I'll take that!" Mileena hollered, swooping down and taking the gum away from Kitana. "Mileena I wouldn't…" Jade started, before Mileena popped the gum in her mouth, ignoring both of them. "Mmmm…it tastes so good! All the different flavors!" She cheered. Unbeknownst to her, she began to turn violet. "Sister, you're turning violet!" Kitana shrieked. Mileena looked at herself in the mirror and gasped softly. "Oh no….this wasn't supposed to happen…." She said. Jade gasped as Kitana walked up to Mileena with her hands behind her back. "Kitana….what in the name of the Elder Gods are you doing?" Jade started in a warning tone. "Ohh nothing. Just fixing a problem that should've been resolved along time ago." Mileena took a step back. "What are you doing?" Kitana just tilted her head and smiled. "Oh dear sister. Make sure to say hi to Scorpion for me!" Mileena's face lit up at first, then fear overcame her when she realized what Kitana meant. "WAIT! DON'T DO IT PL-" She was cut off by a kiss on the lips by her sister, which caused her to swell up like a huge ball, and ultimately explode, leaving nothing left but a portal she was standing in front of. Kitana grabbed Jade and dashed into the portal, closing it behind her as they were swept back to the palace room in Edenia.

Jade and Kitana enjoyed a peaceful day in Edenia, filled with food, drinks, books, as well as relaxation. They allowed themselves to get hungry once in a while for the other's enjoyment, but not enough to cause any damage. Meanwhile, Mileena wound up the Netherrealm as her normal Tarkatan self. After cursing her sister and Jade multiple times, she began a warpath in the Netherrealm. Unaware of her victims, she ended up slaughtering Quan Chi. Scorpion was pissed when he found out Quan Chi was already killed. But after seeing Mileena approach him with his former master's head, he had nothing but the utmost respect and soon, love for her. They began killing as a couple, and eventually got engaged.

But that's another story to be made on another day. A possible part 3 perhaps?


End file.
